Mistaken Dreams
by ChristinaIrish
Summary: All is not what is appears to be in the Order, Hermione is having a few problems - has Remus Lupin really got anything to do with it? Trust is a major factor and without it can they survive? A One-Shot about deception, friendship and some caring love.


**Hope You Enjoy :)**

"I'm afraid we shall have to proceed with this morning's meeting, despite the absence of Miss.Granger," Albus Dumbledore said still sucking quietly on a sherbet lemon.

"Severus," he said, "if you would care to begin this morning's proce--" but before he could continue the slim silhouette of Hermione Granger had appeared in the fireplace of Nine Grimmauld Place.

"How nice of you to join us Miss.Granger," Snape hissed with a disgruntled look.

"Yes, well, some of us have had a bit of a troublesome night," she replied, her gaze coming to rest on the empty chair beside Harry and Sirius Black. "Anything we ought to know about Miss.Granger?," Snape enquired with an intrigued look on his face. "No, Severus, nothing, just a few unpleasant dreams, nothing for you to worry your pretty little head over," she answered curtly whilst taking her seat beside the now very amused Sirius Black.

"Very well then, Severus, please commence this morning meeting," said Dumbledore swiftly after seeing the look of disgust on Snape's face.

The meeting seemed to drag on for hours, Hermione's lack of sleep was beginning to show and if it hadn't been for Harry's continuous nudges in the arm she wouldn't have stayed awake.

After the meeting was over, Hermione rose from the table to head for the fireplace when a firm hand held her back, she turned her head to see a concerned looking Remus Lupin, "Hermione," he whispered so the other order members couldn't hear, "is everything ok?" he asked, his eyes not letting her look away.

"Remus, I'm fine, just a bad night's sleep that's all, a few nightmares aren't going to crush me, I promise, I'm fine," she said with what she hoped was a convincing tone. "I'll be at Friday's meeting as right as rain, keep me informed if there are any developments on Malfoy's whereabouts," she said, turning back and stepping into the fireplace giving Lupin a weak smile before disappearing.

Friday morning came and Hermione again, hadn't had the best night's sleep, she _was_ however on time and once again took a seat beside Harry and Sirius. Half-way through the meeting Hermione's tired body was losing concentration and she was beginning to feel extremely weak. She placed a hand on her forehead and only when the gaze of Remus Lupin shot her way did she try and regain her composure.

She merely mouthed an "I'm OK" to Lupin and rose from the table to get herself a glass of water. She made it as far as the kitchen counter knowing full well that she was being watched closely, slowly, she reached for the water jug and poured herself a small glass, quite proud that she managed not to spill a drop. After she had taken a sip from the glass she took a deep breath and trying not to look at Remus, she sat back on her chair.

Once the meeting was over, most of the order members left, Lupin however was staying the night and Hermione knew it was only so he could keep an eye on her as she too was staying the night.

"Hermione," Remus said quietly as he knocked on the library door. "Come in," she answered in an equally quiet tone. "Remus, really, I am alright y'know," she said, trying not to meet his gaze. "I never said you weren't, I'm just worried about you that's all". "We both know that you are extremely high on the list of Voldemort's targets and as a fellow member of the order it is my responsibility to look out for your well-being," he moving towards her chair. "Tell me what's wrong Hermione, you look like you haven't slept in weeks," he said with a even more concerned expression sweeping across his face. "I, I've just been having a few rough night's sleep that's all," she said, trying not to look at him. Remus raised a eyebrow at her in such a way that she knew he meant for her to elaborate. "It's just, well, I keep waking up and seeing someone standing at the end of my bed, watching me sleep, but it's no problem of yours, so if you don't mind, I'd rather like to pour myself a brandy and see can I doze off down here,"she said quickly before turning on her heels to dart for the door. "Wait," Lupin said in a slightly panicky voice, "who?" he questioned in a calmer tone.

Hermione turned to look at him, her eyes were wide and filled with glittering tears, "you," she replied, tears now streaming down her pale cheek.

"Me?" he said out loud without even meaning to. She simply nodded and went to sit in the other large leather armchair located right beside the blazing fire.

"Yes, you," she mumbled quietly, "I, I don't know why, it just happens, every time I shut my eyes I just feel like you are there, watching me".

"You don't actually think that I am do you?" he asked, sincerely hoping she would give him the answer "NO" that he so desperately wanted to hear.

"No, I don't," she responded, not noticing a sigh of relief leave Lupin's face. "But, I think someone else is, someone trying to mess with my head, break me," she said, her voice shaking slightly.

"Hermione, are you sure you're not just--" "What?," she butted in, "Imagining it?", "Surely you know me better than that Remus, I'm not a child anymore, I know when I'm being targeted, and I know when I'm not imagining things," she continued, her voice becoming slightly more high pitched with every word.

"No, Hermione, I do believe you, I'm just surprised that you would think a member of the order would pretend to be me.

"Hmm, who said anything about a member of the order?," "in fact," she continued, "who said anything about pretending?" "couldn't I just be mistakenly be seeing you _Remus_?" she said sternly. "You _are _Remus aren't you?" she said in a somewhat mocking tone, "or, am I mistaken about that too?".

His eyes darted to meet hers, he knew he'd been rumbled, he had to think quick.

"Ah, so you really are as clever as you look Miss.Granger, there is some substance behind your bookworm exterior, pity, if you had have been a pure blood you may have even done well in Slytherin," cackled the man that Hermione now knew to be Lucius Malfoy.

"Where is he Malfoy?" Hermione asked, trying not sound as frightened as she felt, how could she not have figured this out before now, for all she knew Remus could be dead and it would be all her fault.

"Your little _Wolf_ friend," Lucius said with disgust, "is enjoying a little stay in my manor, of course, as a guest we have given him his own space, the cellar really is quite a spacious place – food isn't very substantial but what can a mutant like him expect - - " Lucius stopped when he noticed Hermione raising her wand. "Silly little Mudblood, you are no match for me," he said, he too raisng his wand.

Hermione felt so vulnerable, if she screamed upstairs for the others he was sure to kill her which would then mean they too may die because of her and if she raised her wand to him any more he would most likely be quicker. "Any last wishes Miss.Granger?" he said smugly.

"No, but I do!" roared the familiar voice of Sirius Black quickly followed by the footsteps of Harry, Snape, Ron and the rest of the Weasley males.

"Expelliamus!" the men screamed at the same time throwing Lucius Malfoy off his feet. Snape conjured tight shackles around his hands and feet whilst pocketing a half empty bottle Polyjuice potion. "Did you not think Lucius, that I would have noticed this going missing?" Snape hissed at the man lying on the ground, "or maybe that a Wolf would be able to break out of an empty, unguarded house once the full moon had come around and inform the entire Order of your plans?" "you really are quite the idiot Lucius, do tell the dementors I send my regards won't you?" he smirked. And with that he swept out of the room.

"He's in the library," Harry said to Cornelius Fudge and the two ministry officials standing in the hall, "he's the one disguised as Remus Lupin and has chains on him," Harry said smiling, unable to control his joy over Malfoy finally being caught.

Harry was brought back to reality when he noticed an extremely shaken looking Hermione walking his way. "How is he?" she asked. "Remus?" Harry enquired, already knowing the answer without any need for the small nod she gave him. "He's a little under fed but apart from that he should be back to normal in no time," he answered her, seeing the look of relief on her face. Hermione gave Harry a pleasant smile and followed him into the kitchen where all the people who saved her sat.

"Thank you all so much," she said shakily, "I was ever so stupid not to have realised sooner and I--" she stopped when she felt a soft hand press against her shoulder.

"Hemione," Remus Lupin said, "none of this was your fault, it was nobody's fault other than the people whom we are fighting this war against, and together we will win once we have each other".

And with that he wrapped his arms around her shaking body and softly whispered in her ear "I do care for you Hermione, and together, we can win anything……………………….".

**The End**


End file.
